Klingon Bird-of-Prey (22nd century)
During the mid-22nd century, the Klingon Empire operated a type of small warship known as the Klingon Bird-of-Prey. History This class is one of the earliest class of starships encountered by Earth Starfleet during the early 2150s. The first encounter occurred on the outer perimeter of the Sol system in early 2153. ( ) Starfleet, however, had known of the existence of these ships as early as late 2151. ( ) This Bird-of-Prey design was revamped over the next two centuries, and was used to represent several different variations of this class that were collectively known under the same name. ( ) Technical data Physical arrangement ]] Comparable in design to its sister classes, the scout and D5-class battle cruiser, the exterior design of the Bird-of-Prey utilized the same basic avian design, including vaguely feather-like hull plating on its wings. The bulk of the ship's overall mass was incorporated in the aft section of the ship. The bridge module was located on a bulbous forward section, which was separated from the aft section by a relatively thin connective section that attached to and flared into the aft portion which swept down below the main body, forming wings. Located on the caudal section of the ship were the ship's shuttlebay, impulse engines and warp nacelles. The nacelles were positioned on the extreme upper aft section of the ship, perpendicular to the impulse engine. Tactical systems The offensive arsenal of the Bird-of-Prey was rather impressive, for the time, as the ship possessed at least eight forward disruptor banks, including a twin-pair of neck-mounted disruptor cannons, a pair of wing-tip mounted disruptor cannons, and a 360º rotating turret containing twin belly-mounted disruptor cannons. The class was also equipped with dual photon torpedo launchers, positioned fore and aft, and defensive shields. ( ) This class, however, had minimal aft weapons. ( ) Image:Klingon b-o-p forward torpedo, Augments.jpg|Forward torpedo launcher Image:Klingon b-o-p firing wing cannons, borderland.jpg|Wing-mounted cannons (intermittent beams) Image:Klingon b-o-p firing wing cannons, augments.jpg|Wing-mounted cannons (solid beams) Image:Klingon b-o-p bridge cannons, Borderland.jpg|Bridge-mounted cannons Prior to the refitting of ''Enterprise'', one Bird-of-Prey was more than a match with the NX class; however, it was unable to repel three older Earth vessels at one time. After Enterprise was upgraded, it was nearly an even match with the Bird-of-Prey. ( ) This class of Bird-of-Prey could outgun an Orion interceptor, two to one. ( ) :It was stated by Arik Soong (in "The Augments") that the ''Enterprise outgunned their Bird-of-Prey "three to one." It is unclear if this statement, which seems unfair based on previous encounters, was Soong being overly cautious of the situation, or if his statement reflected the current condition of their vessel, which had sustained some damage at that time and was limited to warp 3.8.'' Additional systems a transport shuttle]] This class of vessel was equipped with tractor beam technology. It had one emitter located on the underside of each wing that, when used in conjunction, could be used to manipulate a ship to its belly docking port. ( ) Unlike the Raptor class, this class of Bird-of-Prey was equipped with escape pods. The Bird-of-Prey's escape pod hatch was also located on the belly of the ship. ( ) One major flaw of the Bird-of-Prey's design was found at the nape of the ship's neck and primary hull; a direct hit on the main plasma junction, located above the sensor array, could disable the entire power grid. ( ) Shuttlebay The shuttlebay was located on the extreme aft of the ship, directly below the impulse engines. It was large enough in capacity to store a Denobulan medical ship. ( ) Interior design Like the Raptor-class scouts of this era, live food was kept aboard these Birds-of-Prey in the targ pits, presumably adjacent to the galley. ( ) Bridge Located in the "head" of the forward section of the vessel, the bridge, which was plated with dispersive armor, was one of the most protected sections of the ship. ( ) The configuration of the Bird-of-Prey's main bridge shared with many features found in contemporary designs. In the front of the bridge, against the forward bulkhead, was the ship's viewscreen. Directly behind the viewscreen, near the center of the bridge was the captain's chair. Directly behind the captain's chair, was the entryway to the bridge, with two manned consoles located on either side of the doorway. Along the perimeter of the bridge were several stations, each designated for a specific task. ( ) Crew quarters Image:Klingon b-o-p crew quarters, Augments.jpg|Crew quarters Ships of the class Unnamed * Unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey ** Duras's Bird-of-Prey ** Malik's Bird-of-Prey Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** Background The term "Bird-of-Prey" was first referenced on Enterprise in , and may have been implied to be the "two ships approaching at high warp" at the end of that episode. An earlier reference made in to "a fleet of warbirds" might have originally intended to be a reference to the Bird-of-Prey. The design was inspired by Nilo Rodis's Klingon Bird-of-Prey, which first appeared in . At that time the "Bird-of-Prey" designation was originally believed to be a Romulan term that was adopted by the Klingons in the late 23rd century. With the appearance of ships of this name in use by both Klingons and Romulans during the 2150s, the "in-universe" origin of the term is much more obscure. CG model The CGI model was designed by John Eaveshttp://johneaves.wordpress.com/2009/03/19/97/http://johneaves.wordpress.com/2009/03/19/101/ and build by Koji Kuramura at Eden FX.http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/06/17/ent-klingon-bird-of-prey/ External link * Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) de:Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey (22. Jahrhundert) fr:Oiseau-de-Proie klingon (22ème siècle)